The disclosure relates generally to an obstacle detection system for a work vehicle.
Certain autonomous work vehicles include an obstacle detection system configured to detect obstacles that may encounter the work vehicle (e.g., due to movement of the work vehicle and/or movement of the obstacle). Upon detection of the obstacle, the obstacle detection system may inform an operator of the presence and, in certain configurations, the location of the detected obstacle. The operator may then instruct the autonomous work vehicle to avoid the obstacle. In certain configurations, the obstacle detection system may automatically instruct a movement control system of the autonomous work vehicle to avoid the obstacle (e.g., by instructing the movement control system to stop the autonomous work vehicle, by instructing the movement control system to turn the autonomous work vehicle, etc.). However, certain obstacles detected by the obstacle detection system may not encounter the work vehicle. Accordingly, alerting the operation of such obstacles and/or automatically instructing the movement control system to direct the autonomous work vehicle to avoid such obstacles may reduce the efficiency of autonomous vehicle operations.